The present invention generally relates to antenna systems and more particularly to a down link antenna for communication satellites.
Common conventional radio frequency antennas are unsuitable for use in the mid section of the mast of a periscope for communicating with communication satellites. One of the problems in using such antennas is the large dimensions in the designated frequency range particularly when circular polarization is required. As an example, two cross dipoles used as an antenna for a periscope will have to be large in dimensions in the frequency range of 200-300 MH.sub.z and it will be difficult to integrate such an antenna in the mast of a periscope. Furthermore, the antenna should be virtually height independent with respect to the ground plane which is critical for mast-mounted submarine antennas. Furthermore, an antenna when mounted on a major periscope should provide reliable communication reception from satellite without raising of the dedicated satellite communication antenna mast. Thus, there is a need for an antenna to be used for a major periscope to provide reliable communication reception from satellites which has small enough size and also can be fitted into a periscope.